His Mother's son his father's pain
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: He was his mother's son. well his sister was a daddy's girl. but both the girls in his life are gone and its just him and his father. he sometimes thinks his father wishes it had been him instead of Kelly. A father and a son trying to find their way back to each other well hiding their connection. Tim/Gibbs. Father/Son.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own NCIS

Timothy McGee Gibbs Knew his father loved him, of course he knew that. But sometimes. In the dark of night and in the blinding light of day he didn't believe it. Jethro Gibbs was a hard man to know, to understand. Even to his only son. He would say only child but that would be disrespectful to his sister. Tim thought of Kelly. Six years younger than him and the apple of their father's eye.

Kelly had always been a daddy's girl. Glued to his side whenever he was home. While Tim himself had been more of his mother's son. More quite more reserved but willing to show his temper when the time called for it. Yes Kelly was Jethro's and Tim was Shannon's. But then Shannon and Kelly had died, and Tim had lived and a part of Tim figured his father blamed him for that. For living where they didn't. Sometimes he'd look at his father and see the haunted look and wonder if he father wished it had been Kelly who had lived instead. Kelly who was standing in front of him.

He was 14 the year they died. He'd went away to school only a few years later graduating early and going straight from John Hopkins to MIT. He'd missed most of his father's failed marriages. Heck he wasn't even sure if wives three and four knew he existed. He'd only been around when they were out he'd never wanted anything to do with the women who were poor substitutes for his mother. The only one he thought his father may have loved was Jenny Shepard but he'd never meet her being to tied up in class work at the time to get to Paris.

Yes he knew his father loved him. Just as he loved his father but being around each other was too much was too many memories that neither man wanted to remember How was it then that he'd ended up back home. Or if not home then close to it Norfolk NCIS because as much as he wanted to run from his father from his past somehow he found himself following his father's footsteps into Law enforcement.

Going by McGee his middle name was just easier. No favoritism. And also no grief for who his father was. As far as he knew his father hadn't let his secret slip. As he stood outside his childhood home he thought of the memories made there. Of Kelly running down the stairs of the hours spent in the tree house out back and he shook himself out of the memories which were quickly turning dark. He pushed the door open and walked down the well-worn basement steps.

"Hey Dad." He watched from the bottom step as his dad worked on his newest boat.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs looked up at his son. "Tim how have you been son?"

"Okay." He nodded towards the unopen beer on the table. "Can I have one of those?"

"Sure help yourself."

Tim nodded and stood up grabbing a beer opening it and settling down on the steps. Taking a drink he looked around the basement letting memories of working on one of the boats with him.

"So how has you're cases been?" Tim tried to start some type of conversation with his father. He wished for the time when he was younger when Kelly and his mother were still alive when he knew how to be around his father. When his father knew how to be around him.

Average day." Gibbs shrugged.

"That's not saying much. Considering what you're day's are like." Tim snorted.

"True. I hired a new agent. An Agent Caitlin Todd."

"Hmm wonder how Agent DiNozzo will handle that." Tim thought of the things his father had told him about Agent DiNozzo

"Aw he'll get used to it." Gibbs said. "She's ex secret service will be nice to have on the team. Marrow agrees.

Jethro looked at his son. He loved the boy; he'd always loved the boy. His first born. His only living child. But looking at him was hard. He was so much like Shannon. So much like her that it was scary. Sure he looked more like him. But he had Shannon's smile. Shannon's eyes. He loved Tim but loving him was hard.

Tim looked at his father he wanted to say something but instead took another pull of his beer. It was easier to sit in silence then to bring up memories of times and people past. "Well I'm enjoying working in Norfolk. I wish I could be a field agent but I guess we'll see how everything goes.

Gibbs looked up from the piece he was working on. "You know I am proud of you Tim. You've made you're way on your own. I don't say it enough but I am."

"Thanks dad." Tim felt a lump in his throat it was rare to hear his father say anything praise worthy or emotional. He was used to his hard exacting father. The one who had built the wall around himself so high not even Tim could get through it most of the time.

Gibbs just nodded. Words not necessary in that moment. Unlike other moments when words just weren't said. Father and son sat in the silence of the basement. One contemplating the past and one the future. life was a complicated tangle of emotions and denial. But life was about to get even more complicated for the Gibbs men as their jobs brought them closer and closer to each other if only in proximity.

A/N so this will follow the series only with Tim as Gibb's son. Maybe episodes just with rewritten scenes. Maybe just rewritten scenes or added scenes I'm not sure yet.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own NCIS.

"Dad seriously you dropped another phone in paint thinner you've really got to stop doing that. I've been trying to get ahold of you for hours." Tim stared at his father's ruined cell phone and the ripped out landline. Shaking his head he perched on the edge of the table.

"What do you want Timothy."

"Oh I don't know maybe to talk to my father. Though I should have known you wouldn't answer or I guess I should say I should have known you'd ruin all forms of communication? You know you could just change your phone number."

Gibbs just snorted. "That all you wanted?" He turned his attention back to the boat.

""Yeah fine that's all I wanted." Tim through his hands in the air not saying what he really wanted to say. Not saying that he'd been worried about his father. That he worried that one day the depression he seemed to sink into around the time of each anniversary around the time of his mom and Kelly's death's worried him. They never talked about it not really. Tim tried to think of which wife had his father ruining phones this time. and then it came to him. Stephanie. Ex-wife number 3. The one who liked to call. He racked his brain. He couldn't even bring up a picture of long lost step mom. Of course he'd never met her never wanted to but he was sure she had red hair. Just then footsteps where heard on the stairs.

He quickly ducked behind a wall petition.

"Do you ever lock your door boss?"

"No."

And Tim was sure it was DiNozzo He shook his head thinking of his father's strange open door policy. He knew it started after he'd left for college said was easier than worrying that He would lose a key. Tim figured it had more to do with the fact that his father didn't see himself as having anything to lose himself Tim knew only he had been keeping his father together in the years since the deaths.

Even when they didn't talk. He was so lost in thought that he jumped when the lights were switched off. He shook his head waited to hear the door close and creeped out of his hiding place. He made his way upstairs and headed towards his old room. He pushed the door open and stared at the bed and the walls a stark white. Nothing would say a boy used to stay here now it was generic guest room turned that way soon after ex-wife number 1 moved out and before ex-wife number two moved in. He didn't mind he hadn't stayed here much in the ensuing years but sometimes he would think of the years when the walls had been painted blue and the walls covered with trophies. He stepped next door and leaned against the locked door that lead to Kelly's room. He never knew how his dad explained this room. Never asked. But the door had been locked the moment his dad came home from his Coma and stayed that way ever since.

"Oh Kelly." Tim leaned his head against the door. "I miss you Kel." He knew his father must have a key. There had to be a key somewhere but he wasn't strong enough to ask for it. To rip the wound open again for either of them. Though a part of him wanted to open the door again. open to the world of an eight year old girl with Fairy Dust in her hair. He turned and walked back down the stairs into the night air and got into his car. Tomorrow would be a long day and he needed to get home and get some sleep. As he made his way home and fell into his bed he thought again of a flashing smiling little girl.

It was a week later a week in which he hadn't spoken to his father as both were busy and also his father hadn't even gotten a new phone since he'd ruined the last one. Finally it was getting to be too much. He swung by and picked something up before heading to his fathers.

"You down there." He called as he came down the stairs.

"Yeah." Gibbs looked up at his son. "How have you been?"

"Fine catch." He flung a phone at him. "New phone new number." He said as his father caught it. "Now you won't have to worry about Stephanie or Sally or whatever her name is calling you again. he deliberately pretended not to remember the woman's name.

"I didn't want a new phone.

"Well to bad because you got one." Tim shrugged staring his father down. His stare wasn't as strong as his father's but he had it he could do the Gibbs stare if he really wanted.

"Fine." Gibbs stuffed the phone in his pocket. "Want to stay for dinner we can order a pizza.

"Sounds fine to me." Tim said as they head upstairs and nothing else was said about the phone about the ex-wives or anything else for that matter as they ordered their pizza and ate it. Father and son. Trying to understand in a world of pain.

A/N thanks to those who reviewed. I promise it will get more put together after Tim really comes into the Team and as I learn to write them better. Also I have a poll up. Should Tim be with Ziva or should Tim be with Tony? I really don't want to do Tim/Abby anyway vote in the poll.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own NCIS

Gibbs sat at his desk thinking of the case he'd just closed. The case of the man who had been shot just fishing. Wrong place wrong time. Caught in the middle of a drug war. Ironic as the man had been trying to help young boys by keeping the lights on at local ball courts. Yes there was irony written all over this case.

He thought of the boys he'd met and he thought of his own Son. The courts were reopened the lights back on a man's legacy lived on and He wondered what his own son would remember about him when he was gone. He unlocked the bottom drew of his desk and pulled out the picture of Tim he kept there. He cringed when he saw the picture of Kelly beneath it. The little girl who would never have the chance to grow up. Forever eight. But here was a picture of his son no longer the fourteen he'd been when his sister had died. No now he was a grown man. A man with a job, a house a life of his own and Gibb knew in his heart he'd lost the boy now man. He'd lost him a long time ago. He'd lost him that February morning he'd lost the rest of his family. Maybe not physically but he'd lost him emotionally.

He hadn't done it on purpose he hadn't intentionally shut his son out of his life. a part of him didn't even realize he'd been doing it until it was too late. Until Tim was out of his house. Until after his marriage to ex number two Rebecca. Tim hadn't left for school shortly before that. And for that he was glad. Gibbs didn't think he could have handled it if Tim had been around at the same time as Rebecca. But he was sad that his son wasn't part of his life for so many years. That he'd been chasing something he couldn't obtain again that he couldn't capture the ghost that was Shannon. That he'd neglected his son because it was so painful for him to look into the eyes that had been Shannon's.

They'd never talked about it but he was sure Tim thought it was because he wasn't Kelly. Thought Kelly had nothing to do with it. Sure he missed Kelly yes he wished Kelly was still alive but he'd never trade Kelly's life for Tim's. He just wished he knew how to say that. But the silence had been so thick between father and son for so long especially on that subject that he didn't know how to breach it to let his son back in or how to get his son to trust him. The way he had as a young boy.

He remembered days of fishing and baseball. Days just between the two of them. Day's before Kelly had been born. Day's before the family of three had went to a family of four and a part of him wanted those day's back.

He couldn't regret Kelly's existence but he knew that if it had just been Tim born then he'd now have one less person to mourn. He wished so many things as he sat at the desk staring at the picture of his son. Thinking about his lost wife and daughter. He put the picture back into the drawer locking it and pushing back. He grabbed his things and headed towards the parking garage getting ready to go home.

He later found himself down in his basement again. Working on another boat. A cycle that never seemed to end. He looked over at his phone before picking it up. He dialed Tim's number.

Tim looked at his ringing phone. "Hey Dad."

"Hey son I was just thinking how you would feel about going fishing the next night we both have off."

"Fishing." Tim was floored he hadn't been fishing with his father since well he couldn't really remember the last time him and his father had been fishing.

"Yes fishing."

"Oh Sure I guess I'm busy for the next week but maybe next week."

"Great just let me know and we'll make it happen."

"Okay dad good talking to you." With that they disconnected and Tim stared at his phone. Had his father really invited him to go fishing? He shook his head. It seemed that he did but deep down Tim figured it would never happen. He'd be busy or his father would be busy or they'd both find a reason to put it off.

"McGee get back to work." His boss snapped.

"On it boss. And like that he was off and his father was pushed out of his mind. A father trying to connect to a son. A son confused by the sudden invitation.

A/N thank you to everyone who reviewed. So far the vote is Tim/Tony:7 Tim/Ziva 6 so really close. If you have a preference. Then please vote in the poll or tell me in a review.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own NCIS

He pretended like he didn't know what an MMORPG was but of course he did. Tim played them he knew he did. He knew he'd gotten into them after he'd went away to school. Gibbs figured it was the same as his boats. Something to lose himself in. when he was younger it had been comic books. Now it was online games.

As he worked the case every time he would hear someone bring up the online games he would think of his son. And he would wonder did Tim feel alone did he feel isolated? Did he have friends at his job in Norfolk? These were all things they never talked about. Sure they'd sit around and drink a beer talk about the weather argue about his phone or Tim would ask him how to become a field agent but they never got deep. He knew it was time to set up that fishing date.

It was a week later and Tim and Jethro out on the lake the sun coming up. "So I know how I got the day off I mean I'm the low man on the pole no one is going to miss me really but you're the boss or one of them so how did you get off?" Tim asked looking from the dawn to his father.

"Well that's the thing I'm the boss. I told Marrow I was taking a Personal day and that was that. I never take off so he couldn't really throw a fit. Of course that meant my team got the day off but Todd and Dinozzo didn't seem to mind that."

"Yeah and how is your new agent working out for you?"

"She's a good asset to the team. Of course her and DiNozzo are want to try and kill each other most day's but he's like that with all the female agents and they can give as good as they get so I'm not to worried." He shrugged. "How has you're job been?"

"Nothing spectacular. I mean I've been out to a few crime scenes. Mostly I work on the computers back in the office. Of course Norfolk is smaller than the DC office and I think everyone knows everyone. It's a bit Jarring when one of the teams from the DC have to come out for something. Though I've noticed your team never comes out."

"Oh we come out sometimes but we're the team that gets called out for the big cases it's a good thing we don't get called out to often. "

"I guess." Tim said looking back towards the lake's edge. He looked back towards his father. The questions he wanted to ask resting heavy in his throat. Finally he opened his mouth and closed it before opening it again. "Why?"

"Why what?" Gibbs asked looking at him.

"Why? He cleared his throat. "Why did you want me to come out here with you?"

"Can't I just want to spend time with my son?"

"If you were a normal father I'd say yes. But besides hanging out in a your basement every few weeks when you're not married or dating someone we don't. we haven't spent any real quality time together since, well since I was fourteen." He was going to say since Kelly and Mom died but he couldn't bring himself to say that.

"Well then I guess it's time don't you think?"

Tim shrugged. "If you say so."

"Tim are we ever gong to be okay?"

Tim whipped his head around and looked at his father. "Okay are we ever going to be okay?" his eyes snapped fire. "That's what you brought me out here to ask? You want to know if we'll be okay. Well news flash I don't know. Because I don't know you anymore you're not the person you used to be. You shut me out. You couldn't or wouldn't look at me. I know you blame me for living well they died. I know you think I should have saved them. That I should have tried harder to save them." He was choking up. "I was a good swimmer it's how I lived but Mom was unconscious I thin she'd hit her head on the seat and Kelly was trapped in her seat belt and the car was sinking fast and I know you think it's selfish that I saved myself but I couldn't get to Kelly I would have had to grab mom because she was between us. I would have had to yank Kelly's seat belt and you know what I tried for a second I tried I crawled over mom's body as the car was sinking and the drivers blood was spreading around us. I tried to yank Kelly out of that damned seat belt. But I couldn't if I hadn't gotten out when I had if I hadn't opened that door when I had if I hadn't swam then I would have died with them. And you weren't even there you were in Iraq and then you were in a coma and then god only knows where you went after the funeral leaving me with Grandma and then you joined NIS. And pushed me away. Built more and more boats. Got married time and again and I went away to College and that's what lead us here. Because I'm not Kelly. Though I guess I should just be thankful you talk to me unlike Grandpa who you haven't spoken to in years."

Tim was shouting now. His voice reverberating against the clear glass like surface of the pond. He stopped he swallowed and his face went white. He couldn't believe he'd said all of that. He couldn't believe those words had come out of his mouth. Words he'd wanted to shout since he was 14 and prayed at his father's bedside as he prayed he'd wake up only for him to leave after the funeral. Only for him not to even be able to look him in the eyes.

Gibbs felt shell shocked he swallowed and then looked at his son. He couldn't believe everything that had been burdening him since he was fourteen. He'd never asked about the car crash. Nothing past what the case file said. He'd never asked Tim What it had been like. He hadn't wanted to know he hadn't wanted to think about it. He'd left Tim to avenge Kelly and Shannon but had it been the right thing. Looking at his son now he knew it probably wasn't. He wanted to reach out and take him into his arms. To hold him to apologize for all the wrongs he'd done to him. But he didn't know how. He wished he did.

He swallowed. "Tim…"

"No just no let's just scrap this stupid thing and get back to shore." Tim looked away from him. A part of him wanted to know what his father had to say but another part didn't think his heart could handle it. They got back to shore and packed up going their separate ways. Two men. One thinking of how he'd let down his son. One thinking of how he couldn't believe he'd opened up wounds from so long ago. He hadn't meant to. no he hadn't meant to shout those things at his father. He just couldn't hold them in anymore. Relationships torn apart by years of resentment. But could they be healed.

A/N So thanks to everyone that reviewed after much thought and after reading every one's reviews and taking the poll into consideration I'm going to go with Tim/Ziva I hope those that wanted Tim/Tony will still read this story though.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own NCIS

The case was wrapped up, an innocent man's name cleared and Gibbs sat in his basement working on his boat finally allowing himself to think of the words his son had thrown at him.

" _I know you blame me for living while they died."_

Those words haunted him. He sanded down the boat with vigor he was surprised it didn't' break something.

"No, no Tim." He whispered into the sawdust infused air. "I don't blame you for living. You were all I had to live for after that. I just didn't know how to live for you enough I guess."

" _I tried for a second I tried I crawled over mom's body as the car was sinking and the drivers blood was spreading around us. I tried to yank Kelly out of that damned seat belt"_.

Those words haunted him. Thinking of his scared son, his scared daughter thinking of it all haunted him. Tim hadn't said if Kelly had been alert at the time and he didn't think he wanted to know. Shannon had been unconscious he know knew that had he took some comfort from that. He reached for his phone wanting to call his son but stopped himself. He needed to know exactly what he was going to say before he opened that emotional wound again.

Tim sat in his dimly lit apartment. Paper strewn around him. Half written chapters. Untouched alcohol at his elbow. Flashes of memory racing through his mind.

" _Tim I love you."_

" _Tim Chase me."_

" _Tim I'm scared. "_

" _Timmy am I going to die."_

He slammed his fist against his desk as his mother and sister's voices raced through his head. Kelly had lost consciousness as he'd tried to yank her seat belt. It had gotten jammed he couldn't get it she hadn't been conscious when he'd gotten himself out of the car. He didn't think he could have left if she'd still been alert but her last words still haunted him. Her eyes haunted everything about those moments haunted him.

" _Timmy am I going to die."_

" _No Kel no you'll live through this_." He'd whispered those words to his baby sister he'd watched as she'd lost consciousness he knew he'd lied to her. He couldn't get her even if he tried and he knew at that moment he had to leave both of them as he let himself out of the car and swam towards the surface. He'd barely made it himself before collapsing on the shore and waking up days later in a hospital not even sure how he'd gotten there.

"I'm sorry Kelly I'm so sorry." He whispered into the empty air before slamming the alcohol back. He reached for his phone and dialed one number he knew by heart one number that could get him though anything.

"Hello." A voice came over the line. A voice like silk that soothed the heart in his heart.

"Ziva." Her name like a prayer on his lips.

"Tim are you okay it has to be 2 am where you are."

"It is but I can't sleep and I can't write and I needed to talk I'm sure you're working but I couldn't help myself."

"Tim don't worry about it. It's fine Tim I actually don't have to go in until later and then only to have a conversation with my father. Would you like to tell me what's wrong."

"Haunted by ghost's I guess you could say." He whispered over the connection that wrapped around the world. "I got into it with my father and now my sister is haunting me."

"Tim." She whispered. Of course Ziva would know what it was to lose a younger sister better then anyone else. "Talk to me Tim just talk about anything and everything it will be okay."

And as he told her about Kelly his last moments with Kelly he felt his heart lighten slightly felt the ghost that had been swirling around him lessen to evaporate and he felt himself allowed to smile if even just a little bit as he thought of his baby sister and happier times. "Thank you Ziva." He whispered. "I love you."

"I love you to Timothy." She whispered before the phone was hung up.

Ziva smiled sadly at her phone she wished she could have given him a hug at that moment. And as she thought about her long term long distance boyfriend, thought about his sister she thought of her own sister. "Oh Tali" she whispered. "I miss you."

Tim lay in bed trying to sleep. Kelly wasn't haunting him anymore thankfully but now he couldn't get Ziva out of his mind. Ziva his beautiful girlfriend that he'd met two years before on a trip to Paris. An instant connection had formed between the two of them. Though they'd had to be careful between who her father was and what her job was they didn't want to tip off anyone. They'd seen each other every few months when they could coordinate schedules or she was in the US for missions. He wished she could be around more but he knew she had family and a life in Israel and he had a family what it was and a life here. Maybe one day they could be together but he didn't know how or when. Until that happened he would be happy to be with her when and where he could and he would be thankful it.

On night like this though he wished more than any other times that she could be here in his arms. That he could drift off to her scent surrounding him. There was only two people he truly trusted in this world that was his grandfather and Ziva. Not even his father rated his full trust. Not now not yet maybe someday.

A/N thank you to everyone who reviewed it really motivates. So Ziva and Tim already know each other and are dating What will happen next. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own NCIS

"Hey Dad." Gibbs whipped around and looked at his son.

"Tim." Father and son stared at each other for what felt like forever before Gibbs shook his head. "What bring you here son."

"Well I mean it's been a while since.. well since we saw each other I thought I'd come over and clear the air or at least try and clear the air.

"Tim I just want to say…" But before he could say anything the phone started to ring. "I'll just let that go to the answering Machine. As I was saying." But just then the answering machine picked up and Gibbs froze.

"Gibb, it's Stan Burley put down whatever you're doing with that damn boat and pick up." Tim looked at him daring him to do it. "I'm working a case on the Enterprise sure could use some help on this one. Really could use you're help boss."

Gibbs sighed shook his head and grabbed the phone. He heard Tim's voice behind him. Bitter. "Of course."

"You've got my interest. He listened to his ex agent on the other end of the line. "Okay me and my team will be out there as soon as possible. Have to talk to my director."

Of course you're going instead of facing this you're running away again." Tim sneered as his dad turned towards him.

"I'm doing my job Tim What do you want me to do."

"No." Tim shook his head. "This isn't your job this is a favor you're doing for an ex partner. A job is something the director assigns you. You don't have to do this you're choosing to do this and choosing to walk out that door again." fire snapped in his eyes.

"Timothy Mcgee Gibbs you won't talk to me that way."

"I'll talk to you anyway I want to you're not my Boss and I'm an adult." Stony expressions looked back at each other.

"Listen son I've got to go and do this and I've got to call in my team but we'll talk when I get back."

"Ha like I'm holding my breath there." He scoffed. "Sure I'll see you in a week a month when ever the hell you finish this case and I can get your attention again but then I won't even expect it then since I'm sure you'll be running off on another case. No I'm just no." He stormed up the stairs leaving Gibbs standing in the basement. Gibbs cringed as he heard the door slam.

He couldn't, wouldn't let himself think about that as he grabbed his phone and dialed Kate and Tony telling them to meet him at the Navy yard.

Tim was shaking as he sat in his car. Trying to gain his equilibrium back trying to stop shaking. Finally he took a deep breath and started to drive towards his own house letting himself into his apartment he sat down at his typewriter and started to write letting all his frustrations anger and sadness poor out onto the page and into this maybe not so fictional characters. He closed his eyes. Letting memories wash over him. Memories of watching his father walk out of the house over and over again. of being shipped off to Grandma or Grandpa. He'd understand if it was an actual case he couldn't turn down but he couldn't have should have. There were other teams other agents. Leroy Jethro Gibbs wasn't the be all that ends all that he and his friends seemed to think. Tim shook his head He guessed he should be used to it by now it was a pattern.

He thought of calling Ziva but knew she was on a time sensitive case and couldn't be disturbed so he let himself shake it off. Bury it deep and get lost once again in his fictionalized world. That he'd built around himself to hide the pain and despair he felt over his fractured and lost family.

A/N short chapter but next chapter will be longer as it's based around Sub Rosa so of course Tim will meet face to face with Tony and Kate for the first time. Thank you to everyone who took the time to Review favor and follow.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own NCIS

"McGee body found I need you to go and secure the scene." Willis barked at his youngest agent.

"On it." Tim got up. Taking the directions from his hands.

"Well you're at it get in touch with the Team from DC who are in charge of the case. I believe it's Gibbs Team."

"Of course." Tim silently groaned and thought about how for the first time in his career he'd be coming face to face with his father in a professional capacity. And just his luck it was during a time when he didn't want to even see his father in a personal capacity. He made it to the scene. Then e dialed the number on the slip of paper and was transferred to Agent DiNozzo. Well it least it wasn't his father for that he could be thankful. "Should I close them off?" he looked down at the blue barrel laying on the ground.

"No The best thing is for you to do nothing okay agent McGee just secure the area and wait for us to get there."

"Okay." Tim said hating the condescending tone in the agent's voice. He shook his head as he hung up the phone and waited for the MCRT to show up on scene.

"Are you guy's ready to go?" Gibbs looked at his team. He was on edge as it was with the whole Tim situation and now he was heading to Norfolk and actually seeing him. He listened to Kate babble and tried not to roll his eyes though he wanted to snap her head off when she spilled his coffee.

This day just kept getting better and better. He groaned. Hoping that once face to face with his son Tim would act professionally and not do anything to give the personal connection away. Or at the very least not start shouting but he trusted his son to do his job in a professional manner.

"DiNozzo stop gossiping with Kate and get your butt into gear." He shouted behind him hearing what he'd told Kate about his morning Coffee. They made it to the scene and he saw his son setting up the perimeter and talking to Ducky who had made it to the scene before them.

Tim looked up at his father as he and his team walked onto the scene he tried not to look at the body but he also didn't really want to look his father either. "You Agent Mcgee?"

"Yes sir." He nodded looking towards his father as he addressed him. "Good well it looks like you set it up well."

"That he did Gibbs that he did." Ducky looked up from the body. "Very well done young man but you do seem to be having some issues are you going to be okay?" Ducky asked noticing that the younger man looked like he was about to barf.

"I'll be fine."

"DiNozzo take McGee away from here before he barfs." Gibbs barked he shook his head he trusted his son but sometimes he wondered how Tim figured to ever be a field agent if he couldn't even handle the sight of a body.

"Come on McGee let's take measurements for the sketches. Tony didn't even wait for the younger agent to follow him. Tim silently cursed himself for his inability to keep his stomach even. He had to do better he would one day make field agent and he'd make sure of it.

Gibbs was pissed the DNA registry was backlogged and no one knew who his dead victim was. He glared at his son who was sitting on the case he needed. He wished Tim would just suck it up but no the boy still looked like he was going to barf. "Pull it together Agent." He snapped grabbing his case and jarring Tim.

"Sorry Sir I'll do better." Tim said shakily as he stood up.

"I've heard stories of Agent Gibbs." He looked at Tony. Because it was true he had heard stories of his father in the field of his father in the boss Role and it was a bit eye opening to see it now. He was a hard man on a normal day but in his role as leader he was a man Tim wasn't sure what to make off.

"Only half of them are true." Tony shrugged looking at the pale completion of the other man. "Trick is figuring out what half." He left with those words.

"And that is the biggest puzzle of all isn't it." Tim shook his head.

"Don't worry we all get queasy every now and then." Kate told him walking past him and towards the rest of her team. "I'm agent Todd by the way didn't really get a chance to introduce myself earlier."

"Nice to meet you Agent Todd. I'm agent McGee."

"Kate." Gibbs barked sending the female Agent running towards her team.

He was in a foul mood. He hadn't had his coffee he wasn't on strong footing with his own son. And they had no idea who they were even dealing with. He was even more pissed by the end of the day when he'd left his team to clean up. Still no idea who the victim was. He didn't even look towards his son as he left the scene in Kate and Tony's hands.

Tim tried to keep his face natural as he watched his father leave. It had been an internal struggle all day trying not to say or do something he'd regret or that would lose him his job. He was trying to help the team pack up and Tony wouldn't shut up.

"Okay Agent DiNozzo I'll let Security know that you want the crime scene watched.

"Oh no no you see Gibbs wants it to remain in NCiS control which means you're out here all night. Have fun at your first all-nighter

Tim snorted. "if only you knew how many I pulled in college."

"Oh look Kate we have a Mcnerd"

"Tony be nice." Kate shook her head. "We'll relieve you as soon as we can."

"Thanks." Tim said he watched them walk away and sat in the dark. He hated his last name or should he say his middle name to many nicknames could come out it and he could see his dad's senior agent was going to push that to the limit. He also knew he really didn't have to stay here but that DiNozzo was testing him and he wouldn't give the man the satisfaction of breaking him. He may not be what his father wanted most of the time But he was still a Gibbs. He sat in the dark watching over the scene and thought of life before. Life when his mother was alive.

 _Now Timothy I know you're smart we all know you're smart there is nothing wrong with being smart but I want you to live to. to have fun. Like Kelly with her ballet lessons and horseback riding. I want you to find a fun activity not just you're books."_

" _But Mom I find my books fun." Tim groaned._

" _That's great but please for me pick one fun activity."_

" _Fine" He sighed. Getting a beaming smile from her._

" _That's my boy." She ruffled his hair before walking out of the room._

Tim shook himself out of his memory. He had joined soccer for awhile that was until he broke his arm then his mother conceded and let him quite but it was really after her and Kelly died that he'd pushed himself into school more graduating early going off to college and then even more college until he had so many degree's even he didn't know what to do with them. He sat in the darkened night waiting for the sun to raise and thankful when he was finally relieved and could go home and crash into bed. He came back into Work the next morning only to hear his name shouted.

"McGee." He turned to see Agent Todd flagging him down.

"Agent Todd What can I do for you?"

Agent Gibbs wants you in on the team meeting as he talks to Abby. That's our forensics expert and to ducky. Our ME you meet him yesterday."

"Okay well lead the way." He didn't let on that he knew who all these people were already. His father nodded stiffly as him and Kate walked into the door and stood behind the computer waiting for Abby and Ducky's assessments of the case.

"He was a submariner."

"That would be a good guess." Ducky said as Gibbs turned towards his son. "How many subs in port?" it took Tim a second to realize his father was talking to him. He scrambled around trying to find his reports welling feeling a blush of embarrassment race up his cheeks. He felt everyone's eyes on him as he grabbed the report. Reading off the information he tried not to let his nerves show.

"Do you have the rosters?'

"On it." Taking a shaky breath he let himself out of the office and headed to find the information he needed. He needed to get his act together. He was a competent agent but looking at him at that moment even he himself could say he wasn't doing his best work. He couldn't let his father's presence get to him.

Gibbs watched his son go and watched to get up and chase after him but he didn't couldn't wouldn't he had work to do. A criminal to catch and a victim to identify.

Gibbs watched his son race towards him a piece of paper clutched in his hands. "Everyone is accounted for."

"What do you mean how is that possible we have a dead submariner and everyone is accounted for?"

"Well hi identity was hidden. So someone must have taken his spot." Kate throw in.

"Right let's go talk to the submarine squadron commander. He started to walk away but was stopped by Tim's voice.

"You might want to watch out for Commander Veitch."

"What was that?" He snapped turning around striding towards his son.

"It's just I met him once and he can be very Difficult."

"And you don't think I can." Gibbs got nose to nose with his son.

"Oh I know you can." Tim glared right back "Just thought you should be warned.

"Thanks for the warning I'll take my chance." Gibbs snapped turning back towards his team.

"Whoa now that was strange." Tony whispered to Kate. Maybe the little one isn't so much a baby after all. It takes balls to say something like that to Gibbs."

"Ah never met Gibbs doubt he'll do it again." Kate shrugged.

Gibbs just scowled he would bet his son would do it again. it was in the Gibbs blood after all.

Tim followed behind his father. He couldn't believe he'd said what he'd had but his nerves were pushed to the breaking point. What had he been thinking becoming and NCIS agent. Had he been living in a fairytale land thinking he'd never have to work with his father. And now his father was going to go head to head with Veitch. This could get interesting. And interesting it did get. He was shocked when he learned Agent Todd would be going down in the Sub.

"You should have seen it." Tony smirked. Gibbs want after that guy like an attack dog. See you don't want to get on Gibbs bad side McGee learn that and it will serve you well."

"I think I've got the Memo." Agent DiNozzo." Tim smirked.

"Well lets get back to the office Abby will probably have something for us soon. And ah here she is now." He answered the phone "Hey Abs what do you have for us."

"This picture a composite of what our victim should look like so how it there all on your lonesome."

"Not alone Abs got special Agent McGee here to."

"Hey McGee how's you're sig hanging."

"Um."

"Thanks for that Abs." Tony chuckled.

"Well she seems interesting."

"Don't get any idea's now that's too much woman for you."

"Don't worry I won't go after you're forensic girl."

"What not good enouh for you."

"No just don't think she's my type" He smirked thinking of Ziva if Tony thought Abby was to much for him what would he think of the Mossad Ziva. He was sure Ziva could and would wipe the floor with Abby. He shook his head just thinking about it.

"Okay looks like Gibbs. "Hey Boss." Tony answered his phone.

"So you think an imposter working in the personnel office." He smirked "Well it wasn't a guess more like a definitive statement." He shut his phone. He hung up on me. Hate when he does that."

"Okay so we're headed towards the personnel office." McGee checked.

"Yep lets go." As McGee followed him out he thought about the different dynamics that seemed to be in play among his father's team. He chuckled lightly of everything his father had did he could say at least he'd never hung up on him.

Tim rolled his eyes as he listened to Tony flirt with the woman at the personnel office. "Can I ask her a question?"

"of course you can as long as you're not going to ask her out."

"Yeah right." Tim muttered as he walked up to her. "I was wondering has anyone quite recently." Tony watched the younger agent with interest. As the lieutenant gave information about a man who had just quite. A question he wouldn't have thought to ask. The more he looked at this man the more he wondered if he'd be an agent to watch.

Though he wasn't so sure anymore after McGee got mad at him for breaking the suspects window with a Rock and Tim well he just thought his father was crazy for hiring the man. Though he guessed he could agree that Tony's way had been effective if not exactly legal.

"You know how to get into this?" Tony pointed towards the computer.

"Yes" he started to get into the computer.

"So you know how to do this then.

"Masters in computer forensics' MIT.

"I see."

"This isn't good." Tim pointed towards the picture on the screen naming off what it was earning an odd look from Tony. BS in Bio Medical engineering John Hopkins."

"Jeez what are you McCollege."

"It's what I was good at." He shrugged. "And also a way to keep my mind off other things he thought. As he searched through everything. "The air conditioner. They're going to put the gas through there get a message to the ship." Tim shouted jumping up and racing towards the car as Tony had his hand on his cell phone calling in the information.

Hours later and many false leads and starts they finally had everything they needed and people were safe but not without certain people's life's being put way to close to danger. Gibbs and Kate were headed home and Tim was back working his normal job. Except he had one last thing to do. Drop off his report to NCIS DC

"What are you doing here McGee." He father asked as he walked into the room.

"Dropping off my final report."

"Didn't teach you how to email at MIT." Tony smirked.

"You went to MIT"

"And John Hopkins." Gibbs cut in looking over the report earing a look from his son. And causing Gibbs to roll his eyes. Sure he'd slipped but he was proud of what his son had accomplished at the school.

"I didn't tell him." Tony said.

"Well anyway there is you're report I'm going to get going." Have some woodwork to do." He looked towards his father. A way of letting him know he'd be at the house."

"Sound like Gibbs now." Tony spun around in his chair.

"Woodworking's good for the soul." Tim said.

"And no wyou sound like a book."

"Okay goodbye. Have fun." Tim rolled his eyes and left. He made his way to his father's and down to the basement picking up the tools he sat at the bench. Half an hour later he heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Well son we worked our first case together and I must say without you we never would have made it. Tony suck's at computers."

"Yeah I kind of learned that. Kind of like someone else I know." Tim smirked. "How about I order some Chinese and we talk."

"Yeah son that sounds good." Gibbs nodded. "That sounds good."

A/N next up the talk. Sorry if this is a bit choppy trying to learn how to write with in the frame work of the show. As you can see I used some lines changed others. Not sure If I'll do all other chapters like this or if I'll just pick one or two scenes to rewrite. Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own NCIS

Tim stared at the food in front of him. He waited, waited for his father to make the first move, say the first word. Gibbs. Well Gibbs was just waiting to see which way the wind was going to blow. What type of mood he'd find his son in. as he dug into his food.

"Timothy I…" Gibbs trailed off looking down at his plate. "I don't know how to talk to you and for that I'm sorry."

"And." Tim scoffed. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Tim" He sighed. "I'm trying here please just here me out."

Tim crossed his arms and looked at his father. "Okay I'm waiting."

"After your mother and sister died and I woke up from my coma I didn't know which way was up and which way was down. I didn't know how to be a father to you but not Kelly. I didn't know how to live in this house with the memories swirling around me and I wanted vengeance I wanted to get the person who had killed them.

"So you left me with Grandma and ran off. Because getting Vengeance for them was more important than providing a safe and stable home for me?" Tim snapped. Feeling fourteen again. "You weren't the only one who lost them and since I was actually there when it happened and then had to turn around and sit by your bedside well You would think you'd care about how that impacted me but I guess not."

"Tim you were important are important but taking care of you couldn't happen well I had the burden of worrying that monster was still out there I'd be worrying about him coming back to finish you off next."

"I guess… I can understand that. But It doesn't explain your total lack of communication with me. You came home and you shut me out. You don't talk to grandpa. For the longest time I wasn't even allowed to mention mom or Kelly without you shutting yourself in a dark room or yelling at me. Then the women oh dear lord all the women.

Ex-wife number one was bad enough but then there was two and three and who knows how many countless faceless other's I'll never know about. Heck I didn't even meet two and three."

"Well now that's because you didn't want to. You made sure you didn't." Gibbs tried to defend himself.

"Well what was the point? I mean they'd be gone within a year or two and you'd be on to the next one. I'm surprised you're not on ex-wife number 4 yet.

"Figured I'd give my bank account a rest for a while." He tried to joke. "Okay fine Tim I messed up I know I messed up after I got home from Mexico I couldn't look at you because I felt like I'd failed you and I hate to think how I would have acted if I'd known everything you'd been through." Gibbs shuddered at the very thought. " I wish I could say I would have opened up for you that I would have pulled us closer but I fear it just would have pulled us apart even farther.

"Don't think that's actually possible." Tim pushed his now cold food around his plate.

"I don't know at least we still talk unlike me and my dad. That had to do with my own mothers death, me not liking how he handled it and me resenting him. And yes I see the irony in that but it is what it is but mainly I needed someone to be made at. To blame and he was there. All I can say is at least you didn't turn that way on me."

"Do you wish you could go back and fix it with him?"

"I could he is only a phone call away after all but I don't think that time is now. No know I need to fix us. Be the father I wasn't for all those years. And Tim I have to say you're help on the sub case it was invaluable. We couldn't have caught him without you. You'll make a good field agent one day. As long a you get over you're fear of people in authority."

Tim cracked a mile and stood up to throw his plate away. There was still so much to say. They had only scratched the surface but the healing had begun and for that Jethro was thankful. Slowly but surely he was determined to win his son back.

A/N I could have written more but I feel like this is a good spot to end this chapter. Next chapter Ziva will be popping up in a call or in person not sure. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own NCIS

It had been a long week for Tim. And from the rumblings along the NCIS lines he figured it had been a long week for his father and his team to. a dead marine not so dead and then dead again he it would give anyone a head ache and he was glad he wasn't on that one. He was contemplating the cases he himself had been put on recently when he heard a knock on his door. He opened surprised to see Ziva on the other side.

"Zee what are you doing here?"

"You are not happy to see me?"

"Of course I am silly girl." He smiled pulling her in and kissing her. "I'm so happy to see you." He pulled her farther into the apartment and closed the door behind her. "but that still doesn't tell me what you're doing here?"

"Work." She smiled. "But I could get away for the night and thought I'd get away to see you. I hope you like the surprise"

"I love the surprise." He whispered in her ear before claiming her lips with his own again.

She wrapped her arms around him jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. He held her steady as he walked backwards towards his bedroom. His legs hit the bed and he fell on his back her landing on top of him.

"mmm now I do like this position." She smirked at him through her curtain of hair.

"You always did like to be on top." He smirked. Smacking her butt and causing her to laugh.

"Just remember that." She whispered her hot breath ghosting against his lips before she kissed him again. he rolled them so he was on top as she reached up and undid the buttons on his shirt. he shrugged it off tossing it to the floor before pulling her shirt up and over her head throwing it where ever it would land.

"I've missed you're hands on me."

"and I've missed yours." He said unsnapping her bra and sending it sailing to the floor. Her hands on the button of his pants and his on hers soon they were both naked and he looked at her body with adoration and appreciation. Kissing down her body he watched as she clenched at the sheets thankful that he'd changed them that day. As the night settled firmly around them they worshipped each other's bodies. Getting reconnected with each other after months apart.

They lay together the sheets wrapped around them as the moonlight fell over them through the window. Tim pulled her close kissing her forehead. "I love you." He whispered as she snuggled closer to him.

"And I love you." She whispered.

She looked up at him. "How have you been?" I know I've been busy so I haven't been able to talk to you lately but I've been thinking of you." She brought her hand up and caressed his face.

"Me and my father talked so that was good. Of course it wasn't everything and we're still on shaky ground but I think we're getting better. He sighed grabbing her hand and kissing it. "This is just what I needed. To see you, hold you."

"I'm glad I came then." They looked at each other.

"And you, how are you?" He knew it was coming up on the anniversary of her sister's death and that was always a bad time of the year for her.

"It gets a little easier every year but I guess you know that."

"Easier in the fact that you don't think about them as much sure but still painful."

"Yes still painful she whispered. They both let the late night catch up to them and fell asleep in each other's arms. Tim woke up the next day to find a note on her pillow.

 **Tim**

 **I love you, always remember that. This assignment is going to be difficult. It always is when it involves Ari. Sorry I can't say more than. I'll call you when I can.**

 **Love Zee**

Tim groaned he knew of her brother Ari. And from the things Ziva had told him about her older brother it was clear she worshipped the ground the man walked on. He just hopped he didn't lead her into anything bad. He knew Ziva could take care of herself. As much as her past gave him some pause. But that didn't mean he didn't worry about her. He tucked the note away and wondered what his life would have been like if he hadn't met the pretty Israeli girl in Paris all those years ago. And what his father would say if he ever found about the girl who had his heart and also was part of Mossad.

A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed. So Ziva makes a stop. It would make sense that she'd be in America if she's Ari's handler. And yes Ari will cause a big blow up between the two after the hostage situation happens.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own NCIS

"Hey I heard about the craziness that was you're last case. The victim who ended up being more then a little crazy and blew her and her lover up. Yeah I think that just might be a first. I brought you some Bourbon." Tim came down the stairs the bottle clenched in his hands. "Oh" he stopped at the bottom to see his father working on the boat and a mysterious red head sitting in the corner. He cleared his throat.

"Hello Ma'am" he nodded. "Well it looks like you're busy so I'll just leave this hear for you and be on my way." He put the bottle down on the table near him and turned to leave.

"No, no I should go I have work I've been putting off anyway. You stay here young man." The woman got up and gathered her coat. "I'm Jean by the way."

"Tim." Tim took her offered hand looking over at his father.

"Well Tim its nice to meet you."

"You too." He looked quizzical trying to remember if his father had mentioned a new girlfriend but just mentally shrugged it off. He watched her leave before turning towards his father. "New Girlfriend?"

"Friend." He said turning back towards his boat.

"Yeah Okay. So you want me to pour this." He motioned towards the bottle.

"Yeah that's fine. You'll have to get some cups from the kitchen."

"On it." Tim ran up the stairs to the kitchen and came back a minute later two cups clutched in his hands pouring the Bourbon into the cups. He passed on to his father before taking his own. "So going to tell me about potential ex wife number four." He leaned against a table crossing his feet.

"Not much to tell. I'm not going to marry her and she travels a lot I met her in line to get coffee one day. We hang out some times but like I said she's big into PR so she travels a lot isn't around to much. We get together when she's in town. That' it."

"I see." Tim looked over at his father sure there was more to it but dropping the subject. "Here let me help you." He grabbed a tool and started to work on the boat beside his father. In silence father and son worked together as they had years in the past.

"You're going to make me help you carry this one up the stairs too aren't you?" Tim looked at him.

"Probably."

"Just don't name it something stupid and then burn it. I would actually like to get on this one. Not watch it go up in flames." Tim narrowed his eyes looking at his father as he remembered the Diana.

Gibbs chuckled thinking about the now gone boat. "Okay I promise no naming this or future boats after ex or future boats. No I think I'll name this one Kelly."

"She would love it." Tim said running his hand along the grain. "She always loved helping you with the boats.

"Yeah that she did."

"You know your Agent DiNozzo still calls me to help with his computer problems."

"Does he now? Well I'd take that as a compliment. He doesn't work well with others most of the time."

"you're telling me. He reminds me a lot of you. Gruff but good at his job.

"Well thank you for that."

"You're welcome." Tim smirked. As they worked side by side on the boat. "How about I order a pizza."

"Sounds good to me." Gibbs agreed.

"Pepperoni and Sausage?" Time asked earning a nod from his father. He ordered the pizza and half an hour later they sat in the kitchen eating.

"It's getting late I think you should stay the night." Tim looked at the clock going on midnight.

"Okay I'll have to get early to make it into work but okay." After that they two men said good night both heading to their separate rooms.

Tim woke up the next morning and went to the closet thankful that a few of his suits where there from times he'd stayed before. He went and showered dressed and headed to the kitchen. Starting the coffee pot he pulled down some cereal. He ate it as he waited for the coffee to finish and pulled down a travel mug filling it with the steaming liquid and making sure the lid was on tight he hurried out the door not wanting to be late for work.

Gibbs came down half an hour later smiling slightly to find the coffee. It had been nice to have Tim in the house again. it hadn't been so fun to have to explain Jean but still nice to see Jean. Taking a cup of the coffee and pouring more into the travel mug he got ready to head into work himself.

A/N so I gave the mysterious red head a name. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own NCIS

"Hey Boss, the phone number that called the tip in was a restricted number, I asked some of our guys if they could trace it but no luck. Do you think I could give Agent McGee in Norfolk a call?"

Gibbs looked up from his desk at his senior agent. "DiNozzo you do realize that agent McGee isn't our personal tech guy right and actually does have a job of his own.

"Yeah but he's the best and I'm sure his bosses won't mind lending him out to use for the day or however long it takes to figure this out. We do want to catch the killer don't we?"

"Of course we do DiNozzo and you're lucky I'm sitting down. Gibbs grabbed his phone and dialed the Norfolk office.

" Willis speaking how may I help you?"

"Hey Pete it's Gibbs I was wondering if we could borrow you're young Agent McGee for a few hours or days depending on how the case goes. Have to track a number down."

"Yeah sure he's just looking over a few things now but I can spare him. Bring him back in one piece though that's all I ask.

"Of course. Have him call Agent Anthony DiNozzo and they can set something up."

"You got it Gibbs."

Pete Willis put the phone down and looked at his youngest Agent. "McGee."

"Yes." Tim looked up from his desk.

"It seems you've caught the eye of the DC office. You're to call an Agent DiNozzo in DC he has a case he needs you're help with. Do you still have the number from when you were helping a few weeks ago?"

"Yes boss on it." Tim grabbed his phone and punched in the number asking to be connected to Tony.

"Agant DiNozzo."

"Hi Sir this is Agent McGee in Norfolk I was told to call you something about a case."

"Ah yes we have a phone number that called in a tip which lead us to a dead body now I need you're help tracking it. I'm actually headed to Norfolk soon so I'll meet you at you're office."

"Okay sounds good see you when you get here DiNozzo."

Tim shook his head he wondered whose Idea it was to get him involved in the case. He jumped slightly pulling himself out of his paperwork as his phone rang.

"McGee."

"Hey it's DiNozzo I'm here can I come up to you're office."

"Uh Sure everyone else has left so hope you didn't need anything else."

"Nope I'll be up in a minuet."

"Do you have the information?"

"Yep all here in this folder." Tony handed it over and Tim looked through it before starting his search an hour later Tony inturupted.

"I thought this would be fast you're supposed to be fast."

"Well I would be but I'm not going through normal channels am I. you're just lucky it originated where it did or you'd be screwed. Just then the computer popped something up on the screen. "Langley." Tim shook his head. "I think you're in deeper then you realized." He printed off the information and passed it on to Tony."

"Thanks for you're help." Tony saluted and walked out the door.

"You're welcome." Tim shouted at his back shaking his head and shutting down his computer to head home for the night.

He threw a frozen dinner in the microwave and sat down at his typewriter. He was determined to get some of his book finished. He didn't know where it was going and he wasn't even sure he'd try to publish but it helped him unwind He ate his dinner as he let his mind wonder into the fictional world sent a text off to Ziva to say good night not sure she'd even get it especially if she wasn't using her personal phone at the moment. He finished his writing piled the pages he wanted and shredded the ones he didn't and decided to call it an early night.

By the end of the week he'd forgotten about the case he'd helped Tony with having been buried under his own paperwork. That was until he came home and found his father at his door with a bottle of Bourbon.

"Hey day you're a long way from home what do I owe this visit to."

"I just came by to thank you for your help on our recent case. I know you're boss told you to help but still it really did help lead us to the killer."

"So how did the CIA play into it?" He opened the door letting them both in. hearing his father's laughter behind him.

"Some guys in the satellite room being perves and watching a girl naked sun bathing on the beach. Saw the dead body."

"Well that took an odd turn."

"Yeah I know. The things we see on this job." Tim reached up and grabbed some glasses as Gibbs opened the bottle and poured. The two toasted to a case closed.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own NCIS

"You and your weakness for red heads." Gibbs looked up to see his son standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Timothy and to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Oh you see an agent DiNozzo called me and told me how boss man almost got taken in by the pretty red head killer."

"What are you talking about?'

"Melissa Dorn ring any bells."

Gibbs glared at his son. "And why pray tell would my agent be telling you this stuff? Not that it's true mind you."

"Oh of course." Tim shook his head amused. "And as for how come Tony told me well your guess is as good as mine. He likes to call me. I think he just likes to annoy me. " Tim shrugged.

"He doesn't know though right?" Gibbs looked level with his son. He didn't want his personal life brought into his job. At least not the part about Shannon, Kelly and Tim.

"Know that I'm your son. No he doesn't. like I said he just likes to annoy me. Though this time I got some good information." He walked over to the Bourbon and poured some. "Seriously maybe all future cases with red heads should be reassigned." Tim teased.

"Oh you're a funny boy." Jethro reached up and smacked his son on the back of his head.

"I know I am."

"So besides coming here to annoy me why are you here?"

"Can't I just stop by to see my father?"

"You can but I have a feeling there is more."

"Alas yes there is." He held out a file folder. "I'm working a case in Norfolk. Drug smuggling. I've got a few solid leads but I was wondering if you could have Kate look over then with her profiling expertise. "

Gibbs took the file from him and flipped through it. "Yeah I can do that. It might take a few days if we get a new case but I'm sure Kate won't mind. "

"Thanks dad and just for that I'll go and pick us up some Chinese to eat. What would you like?"

"Chicken fried rice beef egg drop soup and beef and broccoli."

"Sounds good." Tim nodded. "I think I'll get myself the same. "Okay I'll be back soon." He headed up the stairs leaving Gibbs alone in the basement again. alone Gibbs flipped through the file again. he looked towards the empty stairs. He hoped this was a good sign this was the first time Tim had come to him for help and He would do it if for nothing else to show his son that he could in fact trust him. Tim was soon back with the food and they spread it out on the kitchen table digging into it. As the last of the food was eaten. Tim stood up to throw the trash away. "Well this was a good night but I have a long drive and an earlier morning so I'm going to say goodbye."

Gibbs stood up. "Bye son and I'll get Kat to have a look at that file for you. Call you when she has something."

"Okay thanks dad." With that the two men parted. Tim to make the drive home and Gibbs back down in the basement.

"You would be proud of our boy Shannon. He's doing both of us proud." Gibbs whispered into the sawdust speckled darkness.

"Kate." Gibbs shouted as he came into the bullpen.

"Yes Gibbs."

"Look through this file tell me which of these people you think is most likely to have been committing these crimes.

Kate flipped the file open. "This is a Norfolk case and not Major crime why do we have it."

"We don't have it. You have that file to build a profile. To look at suspects and to get back to me. The agent in charge of that is Agent McGee he asked me to have you look at it because of your profiling back ground. "Do you think you can do that?" He leaned over the desk.

"Yes Gibbs." Kate nodded wondering how a case Agent in Norfolk had enough clout to call a favor into Gibbs.

"Great." He turned his attention to Tony. "DiNozzo cold cases."

"Aw boss you know how I hate those."

"Well yes DiNozzo but I'm not going to hope for any major crime to get you out of it." Gibbs went back to his desk looking over at his two Agents. "Now would be preferable."

"Yes Gibbs." They said getting down to their tasks.

Two days later Kate came to Gibbs sitting the file down on his desk. "I've went over this file multiple times. And I've written down all my notes." She tapped the file. "I hope this helps McGee he seemed like a good guy when I met him on that one case"

" a bit nerdy in my opinion." Tony said looking up from the cold case he was flipping through.

"Yes well no one asked for your opinion DiNozzo. "Did you find anything on any of those cases you've been flipping through for the last two days.

"No boss which is why they're cold. Gibbs glared at his SFA. "On it boss." Tony looked back down at the file as Kate went back to her desk. wondering once again what the deal was with Agent McGee.

This time instead of Tim coming to him he went to Tim. "Hey " Tim opened the door seeing the file tucked under his father's arm.

"Hey Kate finished that profile for you." He put the folder down on the coffee table. Picking it up Tim flipped through it nodding a few down and furrowing his brow a few times also.

"Hmm this is interesting. She's seen things I didn't think of. "Yes this will be helpful will really cut down on the case. Thanks Dad." Gibbs just nodded.

"Well I just wanted to drop that off to you I should get headed home."

"Oh um sure. I should look over this file more closely anyway. Thanks again." he said as he saw his father out the door.

As soon as the door closed he threw the file on the table and sat down. He didn't need it. He already knew who it was would arrest them tomorrow. But he'd brought he case to his father to make him feel like he still needed him an olive branch in their slowly mending relationship.

A/N thanks to everyone who took the time to review. Fav and follow. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. Thanks again.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own NCIS

"Zee I haven't heard from you in a few weeks, I realize that you're on an assignment t but please give me some way of knowing you're okay." Tim left the voice mail on her phone hoping she'd see it and get back to him.

He sat down at his typewriter trying to flesh out his new characters. He jumped when he heard a knock on his door. Getting up he opened it surprised to see Tony on the other side.

"DiNozzo how did you find out where I live?"

"Looked through your record you going to let me inside?"

"Uh sure I guess." Tim stepped back "What are you doing here? And how did you get my record?"

"I know people." Tony shrugged coming in and shutting the door behind him. Tim was just glad that his record made no mention of his real last name or the fact of who his father was. He swallowed maybe that was it. Had Tony found out who his father was?"

"Okay that still doesn't explain why you're at my apartment."

"You're good at hacking right?"

"Uh…" Tim stuttered.

""Jeez Mcgoo I'm not going to tell on you it's a simple yes or no question."

"Yes." Tim looked at the older man wondering what was going on.

"Good I have a favor to ask you it's personal not work related that's why I came to you here."

"What is it?" Tim asked slightly worried.

"I need you to help find my father his phone number is disconnected and he's not answering his emails so I have no idea where he is probably on some island but still I haven't heard from him in almost a year and I'm getting worried." He slipped Tim a slip of paper. "Here is his information. Work on it when you can."

"Uh yeah okay." Tim looked down at the slip of the paper with the information written concisely out. "I'll see what I can do."

"Great thanks." Tony nodded and turned towards the door. He turned back "Did you catch that man you had Kate profiling?"

"Oh yeah I did. Kate's good at profiling."

"That she is" Tony nodded before leaving

Tim sat down and got to work on Tony's request. He knew what it was like feeling disconnected from a father. He would help Tony where he good. It was four in the morning his eyes gritty when he finally hit on something. Wiping his eyes he blinked and printed the information out he stuffed it into an envelope and wrote Tony's name on it before powering everything down and falling into bed.

The next morning he checked his phone and was disappointed to see he hadn't received anything from Ziva. Before he left for work he made one more phone call.

Two day's later Kate and Tony waked into the bullpen and Kate squeeled. "Oh they're lovely." She ran to her desk and looked at the pink daisy's sitting there. She plucked the card out and smiled.

 **Kate thanks for your help.**

 **Timothy McGee**

"That's sweet." She smiled bending down to smell the flowers.

"What." Tony snatched the card from her fingers scoffing when he read it. "Lame." He threw the card back on her desk.

"No sweet." Kate countered.

"Yeah okay.' Tony rolled his eyes.

"Go shoo stop trying to ruin my good mood plus you have something on your own desk go investigate that."

"What?" Tony looked towards his desk seeing an envelope laying there. No post mark nothing He opened it and pulled out the information noting it was the information he'd asked McGee to get for him but he was surprised he'd found it so fast and wondered how he'd even gotten it there.

Gibbs walked in and shook his head. "Why aren't the two of you working. He smiled behind his coffee cup at Kate fawning over her flowers and Tony reading whatever was in the envelope. Tim had shown up at his house last night the flowers and envelope in his hands and asked him to deliver them to their respective recipients. He was actually really curious about what was in Tony's envelope.

"DiNozzo what do you have there?"

"Uh Boss…" Tony looked up at him and Gibbs just looked back steely eyed. "Um I asked McGee to find my father for he I can't get ahold of him and this." He waved the paper. "Is it."

"See McGee is sweet." Kate sniffed.

"Yeah, yeah okay he's a good guy.' Tony said looking back over the paper.

Gibbs just shook his head wondering at how his son had gotten himself so integrated into his team and he didn't even work there.

"Okay you two we have to get going a Marine recruitment officer was shot so lets get a move on.'

"On your six boss." Tony said grabbing his backpack and stuffing the information Tim had gathered him into his desk before chasing after Gibbs with Kate on his heels.

A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed. Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own NCIS

Tim woke up to his phone chirping. He rolled over and grabbed it from his nightstand. Ziva's name flashed across the display panel and he quickly opened it to see a text.

 **I'm fine.  
**

That is all it said. "Ziva." He groaned. But he was thankful to have that small amount of information. She was okay but dang it what was she doing. He knew not to ask that question though. He looked over at the clock and noticing it was six he got up and ready for work. He was just walking out the door when his phone went off. He quickly answered it hoping it was Ziva but knowing it wasn't.

"Hello."

"Hey McGoo you'll never guess what we just finished this case but that's not why I called I wanted to thank you for getting that information to me. Haven't used it yet but it's good to have it."

"Well Tony you might want to use it before you're father moves again and I have to track him down again."

"Yeah you're right." Tony started to chuckle.

"What, What did I say that was so funny?"

"Oh nothing I'm just laughing at Gibbs getting harassed by the Sharrif from Grayson county. That lady can not take a hint."

"What?" Tim shook his head confused.

"Oh we just finished up a case but the sheriff we were working with has the hots for Gibbs. Of course she's not a red head and Gibbs isn't even paying attention to her. It's actually kid of sad and scary at the same time. man that woman is really going after what she wants."

Tim started to chuckle just imagining his father trying to get away from a persistent women. "Okay Tony I'm at my car I have to go to work now I'll call you later.

"Yeah bye McGee."

"Why were you talking to agent McGee?"

"huh?" Tony looked up at Gibbs. "Oh he helped me with something so I was just calling to than him. Gibbs nodded thinking of the envelope he'd delivered to Tony from Tim.

"How is that Funny though I heard you laughing?"

"Oh… Uh…" Tony blenched.

"They were making fun of you being stalked by the sheriff." Kate chuckled.

"Oh really." Gibbs stared down his senior agent. Well he inwardly groaned. Great he thought another thing for his son to tease him with.

"Sorry boss." He flinched slightly when Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head.

"Both of you it's been a long night. A long week get home and I want to see you both back here tomorrow 0700."

"Okay boss."

"Got it Boss."

The two agents grabbed their things and left the navy yard leaving Gibbs alone in the bullpen. He finished looking over his reports before signing off on everything and heading home himself for some much needed sleep.

Tim came home after what felt like forever still stewing over the to short message from Ziva but he did smile when he thought about his father dodging an over eager woman. He collapsed on his couch and put the food he'd gotten down. He stretched out meaning to only close his eyes for a few seconds but that turned into hours and he woke up to a dark apartment and cold food. He groaned as he got up and heated up his food eating it in a hurry trying to get past the taste of rewarmed fast food. He shook his head and tossing the rest of it away got ready for bed and another long and boring day. It was days like today with it's pile of paperwork that once again he wished he was a field agent and not just a case agent. But he'd pay his dues and hope one day that someone would notice all the hard work he put in. one day he wanted to do something more than drug busts.

Ziva David was setting up everything for her brother. He had to infiltrate Hamas. And that was a dangerous endeavor. She missed Tim and she knew it must be driving him crazy not to hear from her, but she had to be safe it was dangerous for Ari but it was also dangerous for her. No as much as she missed Tim she couldn't be to careful.

A/N shorter chapter sorry for that. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own NCIS

Ziva what in the hell are you doing." Tim was once again going crazy. It had been two more weeks since he'd heard from Ziva for all he'd know she could be dead. "NO." he shook his head I can't think like that." He grabbed his coat he had to get out of his apartment. He didn't mean to but he found himself at his dad's front door letting himself in he was surprised to find the house deserted. He walked down the stairs and stopped at what he saw on the table. He walked over and picked it up running his fingers over the burnished front.

Jethro stay safe

Love Shannon, Tim and Kelly

He felt the sting of tears in his eyes as he sat heavily down on the stool. He remembered when they'd picked out that. Him and Kelly had picked it out and his mother had, had the inscription written on it. He thought of happier times. "Oh Kelly." He whispered. Thinking of how happy his baby sister had been to present his father with the present. His mother's smiling face. The happy hugs from his father. Now it was just him and his dad and a barely functioning relationship.

"Tim." He jumped dropping the flask. He'd been so absorbed in past that he hadn't heard his father come in. he cleared his throat and wiped the stray tears from his eyes.

"Dad, sorry to just barge in."

"No issue you're always welcome I just wasn't expecting you." His eyes zeroed in on the flask in his son's hand.

"Yes." Tim looked down at the flask before putting it down almost as if it had burned him. "Sorry about that again." his dad glared. "Right you hate apologies. Anyway how has your day been?" his eyes scanned back to the flask. A flask that was never taken out.

Gibbs cleared his throat as he looked at his son. "My old CO stumbled onto something he was right people were after him but he was also sick it's been a very tiring day." He walked over and picked up his tools turning towards the boat. "Kate loved the flowers you sent her by the way."

"That's good." Tim said he didn't mention that he hadn't even needed the information.

"Yeah so what was in that envelope you gave Tony?"

"Oh just some information he asked me to look up." Tim shrugged. "Hey I think I'll get going and maybe you should call it any early night. Sounds like you had a hard day. Tim started towards the stairs.

"No stay we can order a late pizza or something…"

"Oh okay." Tim could tell his dad wanted to say something else but didn't. "I'll go order that then."

Gibbs nodded as his son grabbed the phone and placed the order. Half an hour later they were eating and watching a random show on TV. "It's Friday if you don't have any plans why don't you crash in your room for tonight."

Tim looked as his father and nodded. "Yeah okay." He figured it was better then going back to his house and trying to write something that would never turn out right because of his worry for Ziva and at that moment he wished he could tell his father about Ziva and maybe one day he would but now, no now wasn't the right time.

A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed. The next two chapters are going to focus around Ari holding Kate Ducky and Gerald hostage not the actual situation but the fall out and how Tim handles it.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own NCIS

Tim raced through the streets, he felt the blood pounding in his head. Kate, Ducky Gerald all held hostage. Gerald shot. He couldn't catch his breath. Sure they all lived but others other's had died. And he knew that he could have lost his father in that split second his world could have been torn apart again.

"No, no." He whispered to himself harshly. "I won't think that way I won't he's alive, he's alive." He kept chanting those words to himself as he finally pulled in front of his father's house he ignored the car parked in front if this blew there cover he didn't care. He raced into the house and down the stairs. "Dad." He didn't even stop running over and wrapping his dad in a hug. "Oh dad." He didn't notice the picture that skidded to the floor or the man who sat in the corner.

"Son. Son I'm okay." Gibbs tried to sooth him.

"Are you sure?" Tim pulled away looking him over.

"Yes I'm sure." Gibbs said going to pick up the picture but was stopped by Tim who had gotten there first. Tim felt like he couldn't breath as he looked at the picture he was holding.

"Why do you have this picture?" He turned to his father.

"That's the man who held everyone hostage. "

"No, no it can't be." Tim tried to figure it out. Why would Ari hold everyone hostage. Why would Ziva let him had he went Rouge. "Listen dad I can't tell you how I know this but this man." He jabbed at the picture is Ari Haswari he's Messod."

"What how do you know that." Gibbs snatched the picture from his son.

Tim shook his head. "Like I said I can't tell you that."

"Tim what the hell are you hiding."

"Yes Tim what are you hiding?" the man who had been in the corner came out of the shadows.

"Fornell." Tim Hissed. "Still picking up other people's sloppy seconds."

"Now now Timothy how do you know who Ari is?"

"Oh you're on a first name basis with him now are you?"

"Wait how do you know who he is?" Gibbs turned to his friend.

"Um…" Fornell looked distinctly unconfutable. "Listen Gibbs all the directors have talked they decided it was best that you were kept in the dark."

"About what." Gibbs voice was dangerous.

"Ari is Mossad as Tim has said but he's also working in Hamas and Al Qaeda as a double agent. You can't touch him Gibbs."

"Really, really I can't touch him. He shot Gerald."

"Yes to keep his cover you forget I lost man too."

"No I think you're the one who forgot." Gibbs sneered "There are lines you don't cross and this is one of them. He crossed a line Tobias."

"What do you want me to do Gibbs he's protected by all our directors including yours he's our direct link. "

"Damn it I don't know." Gibbs shouted punching his boat.

"I suggest you stop being a coward." Tim hissed.

"A coward, and you still haven't told us how you even know him."

"I have my ways." Tim glared. And Gibbs wanted to push he wanted to push so badly past those walls his son held up but he didn't because when it had mattered his son had told him the information he needed. Unlike Fornell he turned his glare at his friend. Before turning back to Tim.

"Timothy thank you for being honest with me."

"Yeah." Tim nodded. "Found out some new information myself had no idea he was working triple. And with the new information he'd gathered with the information he had he had so many questions running through his head.

"Dad I'm going to go. But if you need anything." With that Tim threw a dirty look at Fornell. "Just call."

"Of course." Gibbs nodded watching his son walk away.

Tim was a bundle of nerves when he got to his apartment he was so confused he jumped when he saw the person sitting in the corner. "Ziva what are you doing here?"

"I thought you'd be happy to see me." She stood up walking towards him. He put up his hand stalling her.

"Happy to see you. Happy to see you." He was almost shouting.

"Tim what's wrong?"

Tim laughed mirthlessly. "What's wrong, oh lets see your brother fucking held Kate, Ducky and Gareld hostage. He shot Gerald my father could have been killed and I find out your brother is some type of triple agent so that makes him shooting an innocent person okay." He glared at her. "So that's what you've been doing huh. "Helping you're brother be a criminal."

"No he was doing his job."

"Oh so shooting Gerald was sanctioned."

"He had to keep his cover."

"Oh screw that, go tell Gerald that he could have died because you're idiot brother couldn't think of a better way to keep his cover."

"So you're mad at me."

"Of course I'm mad at you' you're his freaking handler Ziva you should have stopped him. I could have lost everything today. My father could have lost his team and it 's all fucking sanctioned." He dropped down exhausted

"Tim I didn't tell him to shoot Gerald or hold anyone hostage but he did what he had to do to keep his cover. And that hurt people you love and I'm sorry for that but people have to do what they have to. If he'd killed Gerald that would be different. "What about the FBI Agents that died."

"It happens it shouldn't have but that wasn't Ari."

"I don't trust you right now." Tim growled.

"I can understand that. I don't like it but I can understand it." Ziva went to leave but her arm was caught by Tim.

"No stay. I'm not happy with you I don't exactly trust you but I still love you and I missed you so stay."

"Okay." She whispered. Running her hand over his cheek. "I think you need some sleep." She whispered he just nodded his head weakly as she led him to the bedroom. He laid down in the semi darkness Ziva crawling in beside him. He was hurt not physically but emotionally he was drained and hurt and he didn't know if he could heal from it. He felt Ziva curl up next to him and hoped they could make it through this.

A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed. So as you can see I used a bit of the season 1 final in this chapter so Gibbs will know instead of searching but he still can't touch him.


End file.
